three kinds of people
by elohagu
Summary: there are only three kinds of people on this earth, to demonstrate this, look at the following scene. A series of drabbles, each exactly 100 words. contains shounen-ai and sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Some people say there are three kinds of people, to demonstrate this, let's have a look at the following scene, it is morning, and Kakashi is late again, so team 7 has some time to kill.

Somehow, Sasuke gets bored. Very bored, so bored actually, that he decides to just do something about it. Sasuke is the first kind of person, the person who makes things happen.

After seeing what Sasuke did, Sakura could only look in surprise. She is the second kind, the person who watches things happen.

Naruto was the third, he who wonders what the hell happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi is a little of those three kinds, however, that morning, when he arrived at the training grounds, only 3 hours late, the sight he saw almost made him turn back and ask the first person he saw to pinch him, for what he saw could only happen in his worst nightmares.

At that time? He was the third kind.

His two male students were standing in the field, lips locked together. A blush was forming on Sasuke's cheeks, while Naruto as red as a tomato wanted to run away.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned in and toppled both of them over.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, when Kakashi told his story to everyone who wanted to listen, and those who didn't, those who actually did proclaimed him crazy, for the stoic Uchiha would never be that straightforward, even though it was clear he wanted to do what Kakashi just said he did.

People also couldn't believe Naruto would let that happen to himself, he surely would punch Sasuke.

What people believed less about Kakashi's tale was that Sakura just stood standing there as if she actually enjoyed what she was seeing, come on, who would like two guys making out? No one right?


	4. Chapter 4

Surprisingly, there was one person who believed Kakashi, having been in the same class as those two, he had seen it coming from day one. This person was the 'lazy genius' Shikamaru. He didn't have to like it though, sometimes his brain drove him mad, when looking back at missions he had with the konoha twelve, there were too much hints of romance between his fellow ninja.

The possibilities were endless, he had more luck finding a couple by throwing names in a hat and randomly picking two out.

For the sake of his brain, he wouldn't risk it.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was as confused as hell. His morning had started out normally, he had gone to the training fields after a bowl of ramen, and had argued with the bastard. Today however, the bastard had not seemed very responding to Naruto's taunts, he had just sat there and looked at the sky. Not even their usual routine had happened that morning.

No, instead, the bastard had to kiss him, as if it was a normal thing to do, as if they did that every day.

The fact that Naruto had actually enjoyed it had absolutely nothing to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was hiding in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he had actually kissed the dobe. He also couldn't believe that Naruto hadn't punched him, seeing as Sasuke had tripped and pinned the blonde underneath him. Naruto really didn't take being dominated well, Sasuke knew that much.

He also couldn't believe Sakura had just stood there, and had done nothing, surely she would find a way to blame Naruto for kissing _her _Sasuke-kun.

Why couldn't she understand Sasuke did not like her, nor any other girl, he just wanted Naruto's lovely ass. Not hers.

If only he could let Naruto know that.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was happy. Not only had Sasuke finally made a move on Naruto, she got to watch it too!

Honestly, she knew that Sasuke would never like her, nor any other girl, all he wanted was Naruto's ass, and the poor boy had no idea.

That's why she had pretended to like Sasuke, to make both boys understand their rivalry was much more than just a rivalry. Sakura knew how thin the line had gotten, and she had decided that since she had no chance, she should give Naruto the chance to be with the ice-prince.

And it had worked!


	8. Chapter 8

To say the next morning was awkward was an understatement. It was awkward beyond comprehension. Sasuke and Naruto were standing on the training ground, backs turned to each other, a blush covering their cheeks. Sakura was standing between them, trying to engage them in a conversation. Neither of the boys replied.

Suddenly, Naruto turned around, facing Sasuke's back. Sasuke, feeling Naruto's glare, turned around as well, so they were facing each other. Naruto blushed a bit harder, but then determination set in his eyes, challenging Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, his smirk for once completely gone from his face.


End file.
